The Truth is Exposed Part 1
by mikalaaaa
Summary: Check my profile for more of Frerard. The ship will be carried on and I will regularly post for you guys!


**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_** ** _Frank's POV_**

"What the fuck?" I muttered as I groggily got out of bed.

I applied my eyeliner, adjusted my hair and left the hell hole, that is my house.

 ** _At School_** I walked down the corridor and into math class. "Goddamit," I said to myself. "I fuckin' hate this class."

"FRANK IERO!" said the meaty and grinch-like math teacher. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

" _I said_ 'I fuckin' hate this class.'"

"PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE NOW!"

"Fine then, just fuck off." I smugly replied as I disobeyed her and went to the bathroom.

I opened the door to find Gerard Way, the "popular kid", skipping class and smoking. We used to be great friends and we even talked about starting a band, but then he fucking left me for his rich buds.

Fuckin' asshole.

 ** _Gerard's POV_** The bathroom door opened. It took me by suprise... Holy shit. Is that Frankie?

"Frankie!" I said excitedly as i threw my cig down and crushed it with my foot.

"Haven't talked to you in a while, man."

"Fuck off Gerard. And don't fucking call me Frankie. We aren't friends last time I checked."

"We... We were friends." I muttered sadly.

That fuckin' hurt. We were great friends, until my fucking depression hit. I always felt like I was annoying him, so I left him. I was doing him a favor, not letting him put up with my bullshit.

"Fuckin' keyword asshole, _were_ , we were friends. You fucking ditched me like the asshole you are."

"Frankie... I mean, Frank. Fuck. I'm so sorry. I didnt fucking mean it."

"Not like it fucking matters." He said coldly opening the bathroom door.

"Frank, stop!" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to my chest. "Listen. Please. Or at least talk to me after school. 4:30 at Linkin Park. Ok?"

"Whatever. You'll be fucking lucky if I show."

"So thats a yes?"

He left the bathroom not looking back. I felt tears run down my face. Goddamit. I loved him. How could I fucking do that to him?

 _**The Schoolyard**_ _ **Frank's POV**_ Goddamit. Why is he trying? Its not like he ever liked me, but I loved him. I just... I don't fucking know.

But when he pulled me close in the bathroom.

Goddamn, I can't fall for his tricks again. He'll probably ditch me again.

But I'm gonna go. Just to see what he has to say.

 ** _Linkin Park_**

 ** _Gerard's POV_**

I hope he shows. I need to tell him everything.

 _An hour later_ "Frankie!" I said as I saw him approaching the tree I was sitting in. "Climb up!"

 ** _Frank's POV_** I still get a rush everytime he says my nickname.

"Dont call me Frankie." I said coldly.

I can't open up to him very much. And I sure as _hell_ can't show my feelings.

 ** _Gerard's POV_** _"Oh,_ sorry."

"First time I've heard you speak softly in years.'

"I'll make an exception for my Frank."

"I'm not yours."

 _Shit,_ what did I do to our relationship?

"Yeah, right, sorry." I said my voice cracking a little.

"Im sorry for leaving you a few years ago. My father died. Mikey was doing drugs, and my mom started neglecting us. I was getting beat up at school. And... and i didn't want you to get hurt too. So I left you. I didn't want you to have to see me like that..." and my voice started to break. I couldnt say another word.

"I...I..I." and before i could say another word, Frank pulled me in, his soft lips pressing against mine. Not roughly, but gently, like I was a delicate flower.

He pulled away and wiped my tears from my face.

 ** _Frank's POV_** I didn't know that was the issue. I thought he hated me. I thought that he thought, I was a dumbass who wore eyeliner.

God, I fucking love him.

"I... I'm sorry. You never told me and I assumed you didn't want to be seen with a gay, emo, asshole. Plus, you had new friends who were better than I was. I thought you onky wanted me for sex."

"No friend could ever be better than you. I'm so fucking sorry Frank."

"Call me Frankie." I whispered in his ear as I pulled him in for another kiss. "I love you so much." I said out of breath.

"I love you more _Frankie."_ he said to me in the sexiest way.


End file.
